


On the Wings of Love

by bealovelylady



Series: UshiHina Mini Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Birds of all kinds lived in peaceful harmony in the great country of Shimizu, named after their goddess. Every species occupied a village or burough; there were owls in the metropolis of Fukurōdani and crows inhabited the hamlet of Karasuno, and even a small tribe of tame cats in the township of Nekoma.In this country, the law was that, at the age of puberty, every male in the country would be assigned an egg, one chosen and marked specifically for them, of the same species as them. They would nurture and care for this egg until, at the age of 16, the egg would hatch, and their life partner would emerge. There would be a marriage at the age of 18, and the couple would consummate their relationship.Dismayed, he stared at the small thing. It was white with brown speckles, very similar to his dark brown wings littered with what his mother affectionately called “freckles”, though Ushijima had explained from a young age that wings didn’t have “freckles”.Clueless. For the first time in his life, Ushijima was completely clueless. He would have to read many, many books.Fantasy AU





	On the Wings of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a while in the making. I’ve rewritten this fic like... 3 times?? But I think I’m finally satisfied with it. Enjoy! <3

Birds of all kinds lived in peaceful harmony in the great country of Shimizu, named after their goddess. Every species occupied a village or burough; there were owls in the metropolis of Fukurōdani and crows inhabited the hamlet of Karasuno, and even a small tribe of tame cats in the township of Nekoma. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi lived peacefully with his parents in the village of Shiratorizawa. He, of the proud eagle clan, stood tall and had beautiful wings that towered over his head even at the age of 13. He was the largest of his classmates, the best in his class, and everybody wanted to be his friend, to be part of his group, to touch his wings.

Well, at least until they tried talking to him, that was. 

Ushijima spoke very little, his face usually resting in a frown, his eyebrows stitched together. He wasn’t angry, but he couldn’t really make his face make many other expressions, nor did he really care to try. So he let people think what they wanted about him; it granted him lots of peace and quiet, which was the only thing he truly wanted.

He had a small tree house for himself, near the top of the large oak tree that the Ushijima family inhabited. His father, an influential man, had been given one of the largest trees in the village as his home, which granted Wakatoshi the space to build his own little hovel above it all. He sat up there most of the time, after school and before bed, reading. Reading everything he could lay his hands on. Reading obsessively. 

Many things were expected of him, as the only son of one of Shiratorizawa’s most powerful men, but Ushijima wanted only one thing: to read in peace, to be left alone. That’s why it was highly distressing when his parents came home one day with an egg cradled in his mother’s arms. 

He knew what this was, of course. His parents and teachers had told him about it, about the age old custom, and he’d read many, _many_ books on the subject. A few hundred years ago, the birds’ population as a whole had begun dying out. The problem? Birds were choosing to live solitary lives, not leaving their nests to find the time and expend the energy to find and woo a mate, preferring to remain unattached and build up their careers instead and pursue higher education. So a law had been put in place by the elders, one representative of every bird species; even after birth rates increased again, it was still continued on as a time-honored tradition. 

The law was that, at the age of puberty, every male in the country would be assigned an egg, one chosen and marked specifically for them, of the same species as them. They would nurture and care for this egg until, at the age of 16, the egg would hatch, and their life partner would emerge. There would be a marriage at the age of 18, and the couple would consummate their relationship. 

This was the law.

Ushijima had heard about it, read about it, knew it was coming whether he accepted the reality of it or not, but now his parents were standing before him, holding out an egg, _his_ egg, telling him to take it and care for it well, and he could do nothing but gape back at them in silence, stiff with fear.

No amount of lectures and books could have prepared Ushijima for the actual reality. And certainly nothing could have prepared him for what it actually was to care for and nurture an egg. 

He laid the egg carefully atop his neatly made bed, wrapped it around with a blanket, protected on both sides by pillows. He rested it in the corner of his mattress, surrounded by two walls on either side. His mattress was large enough, to accommodate for his large body and wings, so there was no chance that he would crush his egg where it lay. 

Dismayed, he stared at the small thing. It was white with brown speckles, very similar to his dark brown wings littered with what his mother affectionately called “freckles”, though Ushijima had explained from a young age that wings didn’t have “freckles”.

Clueless. For the first time in his life, Ushijima was completely clueless. He would have to read many, many books.

x

The small egg barely grew, and Ushijima became even less attached to it. When it seemed like nothing he did helped, he eventually decided whatever would happen would happen, whether he worked at it or not. But it was hard to look at the small egg and see his failures, so he spent most nights falling asleep amongst his books in his tree house, wrapping his wings around his body to protect himself from the cold wind outside. 

He didn’t move the egg, didn’t touch it, prayed that everything would be fine despite his shortcomings. While his classmates brought their eggs in swaddling cloth carriers to school, his sat lonely on his bed, wrapped in blankets and pillows. 

He really didn’t know what else to do to make the egg grow. 

x

Ushijima awoke to sunlight filtering through the window of his treehouse, branches swaying softly and displacing light. He sat up and stretched. He’d fallen asleep atop his book again; there was an imprint on his face from the book’s spine. He rubbed at it as he stood and made his way out of his sanctuary. How many days had it been since he’d been in his room? He glanced down at his clothes and frowned. 

He padded softly into his bedroom, tossing off his clothes into his hamper, not even glancing at his bed. He sighed and climbed into the shower, careful to clean every feather on his wings. When he was done with that, he wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair, then wiped down his wings. He stepped back into his room and sighed again.

He almost missed the tiny sound and shift of something orange in between the blankets on his bed. He turned his head away, thinking he was seeing things, but then something peeked out from behind a pillow and he swung his head back around in time to catch a fluff of orange disappearing again. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he padded forward, heard the floorboard shift under his weight, saw the way the sheets moved and trembled ever so slightly. 

“Don’t tell me...” he muttered as he set a knee against his mattress, leaning over carefully, hand outstretched until it sunk into his down comforter. He took a deep breath and yanked back, a small squeal of fright and surprise filling the room. 

“Crap,” he whispered. 

A tiny, shivering mess sat curled amongst his pillows and sheets, butt naked, head full of orange fluff and giant brown eyes watching Ushijima over the top of skinny knees. His eyes seemed to take in every inch of Ushijima’s bare chest and legs, cheeks red above the white of his knees, and Ushijima felt suddenly very exposed. 

As they stared, not moving, Ushijima processed what he was seeing. It could only be... his eyes darted down and he saw, littered around the small, pale body, brown freckled egg shells broken apart in pieces. His eyes moved back to the small boy’s.

His face was almost ghostly white, and Ushijima could see the speckling of freckles over his cheeks. His bright red cheeks. His eyes were so earnest as they watched Ushijima, his hands small as they shook where they clenched around his legs. And between those two legs...

“You’re a boy.”

Large, brown eyes blinked up at him, the boy tilting his head in question like he didn’t understand. Ushijima sighed and sat back on his legs. He let his chin rest against his chest. How could this have happened? He was supposed to have a large egg, an egg that would give him a life partner... a _female_ life partner, so he could breed...

He didn’t hear any movements until something tiny and cool pressed against his cheek. His head jerked up and the boy squeaked in surprise again, falling back, and that’s when Ushijima got a full view. 

A creamy white belly, slim frame, small penis, and wings. Black wings. Tiny black wings folded against a pale white body. And he realized this wasn’t just a mix-up, this was a terrible mistake. He’d not only ended up with a boy, but a crow... A tiny boy crow.

His eyes flashed to the crow’s and the small boy whimpered, scrambling backwards and trying to hide again under the blankets, pulling white sheets over his tiny, hunched frame. His pale butt peeked out from the bottom, freckles aplenty even here, tiny fluffs of orange at the top, and Ushijima was for the first time in his life utterly speechless.

He sat frozen, staring at the small shaking lump until a soft sound reached his ears. His heart constricted at the noise and he moved forward, grabbing at the small bundle and pulling it into his arms. Tiny hands grabbed and clenched at his shoulders and he marveled for a moment at how well the small body fit in his arms, and then he felt it. Despite cold hands, the body against him was warm, so warm and small, and it shook and whimpered.

“Please... don’t cry. I don’t know what to do... if you cry.”

Hands tightened at his shoulders and the boy leaned back, teary wet eyes, round and big and innocent, and something tugged hard at Ushijima’s chest. He didn’t know what to say now; this crow probably didn’t understand a single word he said. Eggs birthed to birds of the same kind quickly adapted to the speech of their new partner, but this was a crow. They spoke a different language... 

Ushijima couldn’t even think about how something like this could have happened in the first place. Not just a crow, but a boy... Only girls sprouted from eggs like this.

But he was captured by brown eyes and he couldn’t move, couldn’t think properly. Ever so slowly, he lifted a hand up to his chest, brown eyes flying to it, wary, until Ushijima placed the palm of his hand against his breast bone. Brown eyes flicked back up at him, and he said slowly. “I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Silence fell around them and the small crow just cocked his head again. 

“Ushijima... Wakatoshi,” he repeated. 

Still silence.

“Ushijima...” and a small nod from the redhead. “Wakatoshi...”

Suddenly, the redhead tossed his head back and laughed, a pure crystal-like sound, and pointed his finger at Ushijima. “Toshi!” he garbled in an adorable voice. Ushijima frowned, ready to correct his mistake, but then there was a slap sound. The crow had his hand pressed to his own chest and he proudly proclaimed, “Ushi!”

“No, you’re not-“ But the implication of what the small boy had just said wasn’t lost on Ushijima, and he colored bright red. “No, listen! I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi, and your name is...”

He paused, brown expectant eyes on him, and he swallowed. He hadn’t thought of a name yet... because he hadn’t bonded with his egg like he’d been meant to. He’d mostly ignored its existence, and to think something so cute had been inside that speckled shell... 

_Stop!_ His whole body shuddered at what he’d just thought. Cute? No, more like a nuisance to his peaceful life. Small and impractical and all wrong... The crow tilted his head again, beaming like the sun, and Ushijima’s thoughts sputtered. So cute...

“Hinata,” he said as it came to him, because all he could see was that bright smile and orange hair and feel the warmth of their chests together.

If Ushijima had thought the boy couldn’t smile wider, he was instantly proved wrong. He was worried Hinata’s face would split apart. He slapped his tiny hand against his chest again, repeatedly asking, “Hinata, Hinata?”

“Yeah. And I’m-“

Hinata suddenly surged forward, tiny hands clamping around Ushijima’s neck and he yelped, “Toshi!”

Ushijima opened his mouth again to correct the other, but Hinata was already moving on. He was making strange little noises of awe as he stretched his hands back, and Ushijima yelped harshly and fell backwards off the bed as a hand closed around some of his feathers. Automatically, he tightened his arms around Hinata, closing his eyes for the impact he felt like a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. Tiny hands clenched at his hair and Hinata shivered and yelped, Ushijima stunned by the way he’d fallen. 

“Are you okay?” he asked when he caught his breath again.

“Okay?” trembled a small voice. But it wasn’t a response to his question, it was a question of his own. The tiny body shifted against his torso, sitting up, hands at his pectorals, and brown eyes staring down at him, tears threatening to spill, worry in his features. Ushijima’s heart slammed against his rib cage. 

“I’m fine. You... surprised me.”

“Surprised?” Hinata asked, cocking his head. 

Ushijima took one of Hinata’s tiny hands in his own and pressed it against his left wing. 

“You can touch.”

Hinata’s chest fell back against his own and he could hear soft breathing, a steady heart thumping against his chest. 

This was bad, really bad. He closed his eyes and tried to think of how he’d fix this whole mess as Hinata stroked lovingly at his feathers.

x

Hinata was an amazingly fast learner. He’d introduced Hinata to his parents right away, to rectify the mess, but they’d just smiled and nodded. “Nothing to be done about it,” and they’d welcomed Hinata with open arms. 

Hinata’s favorite activities included sprawling his body over Ushijima’s chest as he lounged back in his tree house and asking every question under the sun. The only way Ushijima could get him to shut up was by shoving a book in front of his eyes, and Hinata would instantly fall silent. He moved a lot; laying on top of Ushijima, in his lap, back to back, but he was silent and absorbed when he read.

His wings were tiny, and his body didn’t grown much. He realized that crows in general were smaller, but even the doctor said it seemed like Hinata might not grow fully. Ushijima felt guilty sometimes looking at Hinata, because he was sure it was his fault. But then Hinata would catch him watching and beam at him, and Ushijima would forget what he’d been thinking about. 

It started off small, easy to ignore- the small thump of his heart, the way his stomach would flutter, the way his breathing would catch, but soon enough, it was hard to breath normally or relax around the small crow. Especially when he looked up at Ushijima and crooned out, “Toshi~!” He’d never quite gotten Hinata to give up on that nickname, not when his mother and father encouraged it by fawning over Hinata when he said it like that, even calling him Toshi now on occasion. 

Ushijima was sure it was just a physiological reaction. Because he’d been programmed to believe that what hatched from his egg was his life partner, from spending confined time with Hinata, from the body contact and interaction with another human being in general. He was so sure of this when he wasn’t looking at Hinata, but then the small crow would come into his field of vision and he wasn’t sure at all anymore. 

Hinata liked to sleep curled against his chest, wrapped up in Ushijima’s wings, and Ushijima could never get his heart to slow at night when Hinata was so close, his breath ghosting over Ushijima’s chest, his hands clenching and unclenching against his pectorals, muttering so cutely in his sleep. 

Hinata liked to bathe with Ushijima and have Ushijima wash his feathers and wash Ushijima’s in return, and it was sometimes unbearable for the taller bird. Hinata loved his broad chest, naked and firm. He would knead his tiny hands at Ushijima’s pecs and marvel at how strong the other was, and Ushijima had to look away and beg his body to cool down.

It probably wasn’t just physiological...

x

Ushijima lay awake in bed one night, unable to sleep, Hinata sprawled out next to him, tiny hands clenching at his wing. He sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling, finally reaching over to gently remove Hinata’s grasp from his feathers and pad softly out of the bedroom. He made his way up to his tree house and picked up the book he’d been reading earlier. He sat down in his nook of blankets and pillows, tried to concentrate on his book, but instead found himself staring out the window at the moon. 

He didn’t hear Hinata until the other made a small squeaky noise as he stood near the entrance to the treehouse, nervously watching Ushijima. Ushijima hadn’t seen the other so nervous since those first few weeks. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” His tone wasn’t harsh, but while others may have interpreted it that way, Hinata stood unfazed, so used to his brusque way of speaking. Wasn’t it ironic that a boy so tiny and frail would end up being so perfect for Ushijima?

“You left and I was worried.”

So Ushijima motioned Hinata forward, thinking the boy just wanted to sleep with him, but Hinata stood frozen, and he glanced back, eyes going a little wide. “Hinata?”

“Am I nuisance to you, Ushijima?”

The use of his last name and the tone of his voice shook Ushijima to the core. “No, wh-?!” He sputtered as he sat up, his book dropping to the floor. Hinata was staring down at the wooden floorboards, fiddling with his fingers restlessly. 

“I know I’m useless. I was meant to be your life partner, but I’m a boy, and a crow...” Ushijima jolted forward as wet brown eyes finally looked up at him and Hinata sobbed, “But if you think I’m a bother, I can leave-“

“And go where?!” Ushijima yelled, and Hinata flinched. No, he hadn’t meant-

“I’m no good to you, and you can’t find a proper mate if I’m around, so I think it’s best if I leave. After all, if I stay any longer-“ Hinata’s voice fell quiet and he just stood there and cried. 

“You can’t leave...” Ushijima whispered quietly. 

“I have to! Because if I stay... If I stay, who knows how much more I’ll come to love you, Toshi!”

Ushijima couldn’t move, couldn’t breath, in the face of Hinata’s confession. His heart slammed out of his chest as he croaked out, “All the more reason for you to stay by my side.”

Brown eyes blinked slowly, Hinata’s whole face falling slack. “W-what...?” he whimpered. 

“I’m saying don’t leave...” Ushijima, who had never truly bared his feelings for anyone before, didn’t know how to phrase the way his heart thumped so loudly and the way his stomach felt like he’d swallowed a million butterflies. 

“But it hurts to be around you! My chest gets tight and my stomach feels funny and my face hurts from smiling-!” Tiny hands clenched at the fabric of his shirt. “I don’t think I’ll survive if I love you more than this!”

Ushijima crawled forward on stiff knees and grabbed Hinata’s hand, pressing it flat against his chest. “Does your heart feel like this?” Beneath his rib cage, his heart thundered in his chest. Hinata stared with wide eyes at the place his hand rested. Slowly, slowly, he nodded his head. 

“I don’t know how to explain it very well-“ Ushijima began as he pulled Hinata into his arms. A tiny hand pressed against his cheek, brown eyes staring wide up at him. “Maybe-maybe I can just show you how I feel?”

Hinata nodded again, so slowly, and Ushijima closed the distance between them. The thing he’d dreamt of doing now for months was actually happening. He shuddered against Hinata’s lips, softer than he could have ever hoped they’d be.

Tiny hands pushed him back and Hinata whimpered, “My stomach is doing funny things again. My heart won’t calm down...” His face was bright red, eyes watering. “Toshi~,” he trembled as he stared up at Ushijima, “am I dying?”

“No, I don’t think we’re dying...” Ushijima whispered. “But let’s make sure.” He closed his mouth over Hinata’s lips again. Small hands clasped into his hair and he deepened the kiss slowly, tilting his head as he leaned into it, and he felt finally, for the first time in his life, that he was on the right path. 

He picked Hinata up and carried him back to the blankets and pillows, lay down with Hinata huffing breathlessly against his chest, too eager to resume the kiss. Hinata’s hands on his neck and scalp left his whole body burning. 

He had to put his hands under Hinata’s butt and hold him up against his chest because the other was so small, even as he stretched out across Ushijima’s torso. But his body and hands were so warm, and he fit wonderfully against him. As their lips moved together, he made the most adorable little noises. 

“Toshi~ Toshi, I-“ he gasped as he pushed back. He seemed to be trying to find his words, but suddenly Ushijima pressed his face into Hinata’s neck and giggled. 

“I’ve always wanted to hold you like this.”

“Toshi-?”

“Do you know what you do to me when you say my name? Or when you look up at me or touch my wings...”

Hinata looked down and rubbed at his tummy. 

“Does it still hurt?” Ushijima asked softly. “Your tummy?”

“It’s just really warm now. Especially... when you kiss me. It feels-“ he huffed and rolled his hips against Ushijima’s stomach. His eyelids shuttered and his mouth fell open. “What...”

“Hinata... can I take your clothes off?” It was more like just one of Ushijima’s oversized t-shirts that he always slept in and a pair of tiny boxers. He lifted his arms in response and nodded, Ushijima slipping the two articles of clothing off easily. Tiny hands pulled at his own clothes and he stripped off his shirt and lounge pants, Hinata squeaking in delight when he realized Ushijima was underwear-less and hard. He pressed his hands against Ushijima’s softly bronzed muscled chest, fingers darting reverently over collar bones and sculpted muscles until Ushijima shivered. He leaned down and pressed tender kisses to his chest and sighed like he was finally home. 

Hinata’s chest was pale white and his shoulders were dotted with freckles, his nipples pink. There was the smallest trail of orange curls and then a beautifully erect penis between slim thighs. Ushijima started at those thighs, caressed up the hairless lengths, over his hip bones and up his back, until his fingers came to rest at the junction of flesh and feather. Unlike Ushijima’s feathers, Hinata’s were sleek and cool to the touch, and he gently began to rub at them. They were small wings, even when they trembled and folded out, the tip barely reaching past Hinata’s elbows, but they were beautiful. Glossy black and catching at the moonlight from outside, a marbled color that changed depending on how you looked at it. Hinata was making those noises again, drooling a little at the incredible sensation of having his wings touched, and his tiny fingers clenched and unclenched at the short hairs at the back of Ushijima’s neck. He leaned forward and began pressing soft kisses to the boy’s pale, slender neck, and the noises kicked up in volume. 

“Hinata, you wouldn’t believe the things I’ve dreamed of doing to you. You’re so... so cute.”

Hinata squeaked and turned bright red. “C-c-cute?!”

Ushijima wouldn’t let this opportunity slip him by. He turned his head so his lips were right against the shell of the other’s ear as he whispered heatedly, “So freaking adorable. My cute little crow...”

Hinata’s hips shuddered against him and he yelped as something wet hit Ushijima’s stomach. He glanced down, ran his fingers through it, and lifted his hand up for Hinata to see. “You came?”

“I’m so sorry!” Hinata blubbered, grabbing at his discarded shirt to wipe at Ushijima’s hand, but the other grabbed the back of his head with his clean hand and slowly pressed his fingers into his own mouth, watched as Hinata’s mouth dropped open and he practically screamed. He slowly licked his fingers clean as Hinata tried to stutter out complaints, but he was getting really red and hot and finally he was just huffing, leaning heavily against Ushijima’s chest, his hips rocking back and forth in a dizzy frenzy. “Sorry, sorry, Toshi...” he muttered with tears in his eyes. 

Ushijima just tilted his chin up and claimed his lips again, licked into his mouth and let the other taste the remnants of himself on his lips. His wet fingers dropped back down to Hinata’s butt, cheeks spread apart as he rubbed a finger over Hinata’s hole. 

“Ohh!” Hinata stiffened and straightened up. 

“Hinata... Men use this part to have sex.” He paused and then asked, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah...” Hinata breathed out, a fire in his brown eyes that Ushijima had never seen before. 

“Hinata...” Ushijima paused as he deliberated something. “I swear I’ll make it feel good for you.” And with that he grabbed Hinata’s ankles and tossed him back against fluffy pillows, pouncing between his legs as they snapped open. He cupped his hands around Hinata’s hips and pulled the small boy towards his lips. 

He buried his nose against Hinata’s perineum, thought how he smelled so nice, like strawberries and mint, and licked his tongue out. Hinata’s back arched and he squealed, tiny hands grabbing at Ushijima’s hair. He slowly licked Hinata open, pressing into him with his tongue until the boy was reduced to wordless moans and wet eyes and lips. He licked a long line up from Hinata’s ass when he felt the other was ready, over his balls and up the underside of his dick, taking it into his mouth and enjoying the distinct flavor of Hinata as he mewled. 

“Toshi~ I’m gonna... again...”

“Go ahead,” the taller mumbled around the length in his mouth, sucking at it like it was an ice pop. Warmth spewed down his throat and he swallowed it easily, drinking everything up and cleaning Hinata up. 

He was basically a rag doll in his arms by the time he pulled the other up against his chest again. He lay there, panting hard, limp, calling Ushijima’s name so cutely. 

“Hinata,” he whispered as he kissed at the mop of hair under his chin. He pushed aside his sweaty bangs and gazed down at his lover’s face. He was unbelievably adorable, but beyond that, he was radiantly beautiful. It was that rare beauty that some boys had, nothing flashy, but a look that slowly made you fall in love. If his smile could conquer the world, his face could capture hearts. 

His breathing slowly quieted and finally he sat up in Ushijima’s lap. “Toshi~ Is this really okay? For it to be me?”

“Yeah. I don’t... I don’t care about anyone else. I’ve only ever felt this way about you, Hinata.”

“I can’t give you babies, or a family...”

“We can be a family of two. And I don’t need babies. I just need you, and a good book.” He nuzzled into Hinata’s neck to make his point. 

“Toshi... I want more...”

He reached back and grabbed at Ushijima’s cock, rubbed it slowly once, brown eyes like a deep pool looking back up at the other. 

“Can’t I?”

Ushijima shuddered. “You can have it all,” he swore in a low voice. He guided his dick along Hinata’s ass and slowly pressed inside.

It was way too tight; he had to stop and gasp after his head breached around the rim of Hinata’s ass, and Hinata pressed into his chest and shuddered nearly to pieces. 

“Is this sex?” he whimpered.

“Almost...” Ushijima huffed as he carefully pulled Hinata’s hips down, trying to remember what breathing was. Nothing had ever felt even close to this before. He suckled at Hinata’s neck as he tried to hold back his voice. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he trembled as Hinata clutched at his neck and shoulders. 

It was almost unbelievable when he was finally buried all the way inside. He had to teach himself again how to breath, how to function, as he stared at Hinata in awe, the other blissed out, head tossed back and mouth hanging wide open. 

He ran his big hands up Hinata’s entire body, over his wings and his arms, his sides and ass, admiring everything about this tiny little crow that had somehow come into his life. What he’d thought had been a mistake was now a miracle, his guilt transforming into thankfulness. He wrapped his large wings around the two of them and Hinata mewled. He turned his head up and sought out Ushijima’s lips. He pressed his hands against the taller man’s cheeks and deepened the kiss, taking the lead, a tiny ball of beautiful energy, sending Ushijima to a place beyond the sky. 

“I’ll take you flying, Hinata, take you wherever you want to go. I’ll teach you so many things, build you a home, make us a bed. I swear I’ll love you forever if you promise to never leave my side.”

“Toshi, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t love you.”

Ushijima nibbled at Hinata’s lower lip and grabbed at his hips, the two of them still cocooned inside his large wings, Hinata’s rubbing against him and it was almost more lewd than Ushijima’s shaft inside Hinata. Hinata collapsed against his chest again, ass pressing back against his hands as he let Ushijima fuck him. Tiny mewls slipped past his lips and Ushijima felt him drool on his chest but he loved it so much; being inside, around, next to Hinata. Feeling his breath cascade over his pectorals and his erection rub against his stomach, his skin warm against Ushijima’s. He buried his nose in strawberry curls and inhaled Hinata into his very soul. 

“Love you, love you, Hinata.”

“You-you too. Love you, Toshi!”

“I’m never letting you go. Always be mine.”

“Yeah, always. I swear, Toshi, just don’t leave me alone.”

“God, how could I ever leave you, my adorable little crow.”

Hinata huffed against his chest, a broken whimper of a sound, and Ushijima gasped softly as he came inside his once in a lifetime love. Hinata hiccuped too as he orgasmed over Ushijima’s stomach, adding more stickiness to their bodies, but Ushijima was flying on cloud nine and he couldn’t be bothered with the little details like that. He pulled Hinata up and against his chest, Hinata nuzzling into his neck as Ushijima’s juices spilled out over them, mixing on his belly, and he kissed Hinata’s face all over. 

When he regained some sanity, Hinata breathing softly in his ear, he carefully reached over for Hinata’s shirt and wiped them both down, before grabbing a blanket and cocooning Hinata against his chest, wings like a barrier around the two. 

“Toshi,” Hinata whispered sleepily.

“Yeah, cuteness?”

Hinata wriggled at the nickname and pressed his nose into Ushijima’s neck. 

“Will everyone be okay with us?”

“I don’t think others’ opinions matter. It only matters that you and I are okay with us.”

“I’m definitely okay with us,” Hinata’s voice wobbled against Ushijima’s skin. 

“Me, too.”

“I’m so glad, Toshi...”

He waited for Hinata to say more, but finally he had to whisper, “For what?”

Soft breathing was his only response, and he thought Hinata had fallen asleep.

A bit later, a soft, sweet voice murmured, “So glad it was my egg... that you got.”

Ushijima’s whole body lit up and responded to the words, but Hinata was already asleep again, mumbling cutely against his neck, and he just closed his eyes, smiling wider than he ever thought he could. 

_Me too, little crow._

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot express to you how much I’ve come to adore UshiHina. It’s a pretty rarepair, but if you liked the pairing, check out my other fics featuring these two cuties ;)
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr for mini fic ideas for these two (@bealovelylady)


End file.
